The Love that reunited the two halfs into one
by CSCreations
Summary: This is taking place at 5x07 and later this is how Excalibur and the prophesy of Merlin will be fulfilled by the two saviors...I hope you like it!


She was sure that she wanted to be cured from the Darkness. After she went to Killian to tell him about Excalibur she went to Merlin to free showed her all the names of the previous Dark Ones and all their disguises the most famous was a man with a black cape and his face covered by a tried to free her by putting the two half's of Excalibur but he failed.

''I am sorry Emma I couldn't my magic is not powerful enough to break the darkness'' The sorcerer said and Emma was disappointment

''It's okay at least you tried, can I ask you something?''Emma said

''Sure'' Merlin said

''Now that is sure that I am going to give in myself to the darkness at least I want to be happy about something'' Emma said and Merlin nodded

''I want you to marry us. Me and my loved one Killian'' Emma said

''Of course with the power that I have as sorcerer I can do that'' Merlin said

''Thank you, I want when I will be dark to be connected with someone who loves me'' Emma said

''I understand, now you made your decision go and tell him I will be waiting you both at the forest at afternoon, I assure you that it will be the wedding you always desired ''Merlin said and Emma leaned to leave

''Oh and Emma now that you are the Dark One you are target to many monsters be careful because they may come to you'' Merlin said and they left

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian was at the stables cleaning his horse when suddenly Emma appeared

''Good morning, love how it gone?''Killian said

''Well, it didn't work we couldn't reforge Excalibur, but that's not why I am here'' Emma said

''Why are you here?''Killian said

''I wanted to ask you to marry me'' Emma said and Killian's sword fell off his hands

''I am sorry I didn't quite hear you can you say again?''Killian said

''Look I know that was a little fast but when I will go dark I will think that I have done the only thing that I was dreamed about from the first moment I saw you'' Emma said and started crying

''If you say no it's okay but I wanted to tell you that I will love you until my last moment'' Emma said and Killian kissed her

''I love you, my love and nothing could make me happier I love you so much'' Killian said and kissed her again

''I know and I you it's good to hear you say it'' Emma said

''Good, because i intend to tell you a thousand times in the future'' Killian said

''See you this afternoon, my love'' Killian said and Emma couldn't believe it was happening her heart was flying because it would finally be reunited with his Emma smiled at him and left .

cscscscscscsacscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Later Emma said to Killian not to tell anyone about it because she just wanted to be alone with him. Merlin had decorated the forest with beautiful pink roses just like Killian had gave her because he knew how hard it would be for both Emma and Killian when they will be separated by the darkness he wanted to make them a happy moment. Killian was waiting for her and suddenly Emma appeared into the forest she wore her white dress the one that she wore at the ball of Camelot , with flowers on her head Killian noticed she was beautiful when she came she touched his hand

''I warn you this isn't a regular wedding it can count as an engagement though, now during from both your glasses to reunite your soul'' Merlin said and they drank from each others glasses ''Now tell your vows of your engagement "Merlin said and Emma and Killian looked each other

''My love I know that we've been through a lot first when you were trying to enter my heart I was avoiding you , I was blaming you for everything that was happening to me I told you that I love you when I had to leave and I broke your heart but now I want to tell you that I love you so much that when I turn dark you will be my light in all the terrible things I will do I love you with all I am, my Killian'' Emma said

''Emma I was looking for you for centuries and now that I finally found you I will not let the darkness take over you I love you with all my heart and more , and I want you to know that as the sea doesn't abandon the land I am not ever going to leave you'' Killian said

''I will love you to sickness and health , to light and the dark'' Emma and Killian said crying and they kissed passionately when Killian lifted her she was the happiest woman in the world in that moment they didn't think that the darkness would tearing each other apart now they were together and that was all that mattered.

''I promise myself not cry'' Merlin said

''Emma and Killian in all the centuries i have never seen this again this kind of love that stands for everything i wish you will be happy'' Merlin said and gone

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsacscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

In the evening, they all went to the forest they had discovered something important and all had to be there, Emma was at a beautiful blue dress and she was preparing her horse

''You haven't say anything since afternoon'' Killian said

''I am thinking about our future that I will go dark and what will happen'' Emma said

''Emma nothing can break what we have'' Killian said and kissed her Emma noticed that Killian was writing something before she went to him

''What was that you were writing?''Emma said

''Nothing, love'' Killian said and kissed her

''Are you going to kiss forever or searching?''Regina said and they both smiled to each other , they got on their horses and went to the place where a monster was keeping the key to their salvation the compass that could lead them to a magical item that could destroy the darkness once and for all.

''Emma I wanted to give you something earlier but I hadn't had the chance to give you your...''Killian said but Regina interrupt him

''There is it well the couple first'' Regina said and Emma and Killian went with their horse in front of the beast when it started shooting ball fires at them

''What it wants?''Regina said

''It wants me'' Emma said

''I won't let it'' Killian said and hugged Emma

''No Killian it will never stop until it kill both of you to get me i must do this'' Emma said and got off the horse

''Emma, No! Please don't do this '' Killian said

''I have to this would happen anyway'' Emma said crying

''I don't want to lose you'' Killian said

''But you said it yourself before we will never be apart'' Emma said and hugged him with tears

''And I will love you to sickness and health to light and the dark'' They said left his hand and went to the beast

''Hey if you want me then come!''Emma said and the beast came to her place but before shooting magic at her

''Emma, No!''Killian said and went in front of her , magic hit Killian instead of Emma and the beast gone

''No, my love wake up please don't leave me'' Emma said holding him

''Emma we have to take him back in the castle Whale has to see him'' Regina said and went him at the palace where Whales room had transformed into a small hospital

''Whale please do something'' Emma said

''I will do whatever I can I promise but for now I can't let you see him'' Whale said and they sat behind the door

''This is all my fault'' Emma said

''No it's not he saved you'' Regina said suddenly Whale got off the room

''Whale how is he?''Emma said

''We can't say anything for sure for the moment his heart rates are very down you can come to see him if you want'' Whale said and Emma got inside

''I will leave you two alone'' Regina said

''Thank you'' Emma said and sat on the bed staring at Killian crying she touched his hand and suddenly his heart rates were back to normal Emma smiled

''I will never going to leave you again I promise'' Emma said holding his hand.

''Emma you are tired go eat something I will stay with him'' Regina said

''I will call my parents'' Emma said and picked her phone

''Mum?''Emma said

''Emma where are you did you find the compass?''Snow said

''No mum I am at the palace at Whale's hospital'' Emma said

''Why are you hurt?''Snow said

''No ''Emma said

''Then who?''Snow said and Emma told her that Killian had sacrificed himself for her

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsccscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

''David Killian is in the hospital'' Snow said

''What?''David said and Snow cried

''He saved Emma from that beast , he is best man we could ever imagine for Emma and we were not approving him, he saved you in Neverland he brought her back from New York and Emma forgave us because of him and we still didn't improve him, we killed him in the past'' Snow said

''I know Snow we have done a lots of mistakes but we will take care of him now as our own child as we should have done from the first place'' David said and they went to the castle.

cscscscscscscscscscscscsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscssccscscscsscsscscscscsccscscscscsccscscscscscsscscscscscscssscscs

Emma was resting on his chest thinking of all they been through as the song ''Beauty and the Beast'' was playing in her heart she was thinking of their first meeting, the beanstalk , their first kiss , when they separated for the first time during Pan's curse and when he came back for her at New York , when they were arguing their travel time , when he traded his ship for her ,their passionate kissed and their countless meetings , the time that she said to him that she loves him and then disappeared , when he found her in Camelot , the ball , When he kissed her in the garden the horse riding , when she asked him to marry her, when they got engaged and finally when he sacrificed himself for her , when Snow got in the room

''Emma!''Snow said

''Mum i love him so much i don't want to lose him'' Emma said crying and her mother hugged her

''I know we love him too'' Snow said

''But i thought you didn't approve him'' Emma said

''Emma, Killian is the best thing that happened in all of us he didn't have mistakes he didn't lie a true hero , maybe the truest and you won't lose him i promise'' Snow said and Merlin got inside

''Merlin can you heal him?''Emma said

''I am afraid not but i discovered something my prophesy was written with two saviors'' Merlin said

''What do you mean two saviors?''Snow said

''Killian and Emma are the saviors that will bring light and love back to the world'' Merlin said

''How do you know that?''David said

''Because Killian is the son of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere the rightful heir of the throne the prince of Camelot product of true love was destined to meet his true love Emma Swan also princess and product of true love and they would both be the two saviors, Arthur doesn't remember him because when he was born to protect him from the queen's curse i took him and gave him to a family that had already a son and the father was a fugitive'' Merlin said

''Killian and i are the saviors'' Emma said

''The chosen ones, yes'' Merlin said

''But now how can we wake him?''Regina said

''I have an idea, Emma when your father was in a coma back in Storybrook I read him Storybook our story and he wake up maybe it can work'' Snow said and Emma nodded

''But where is Storybook?''Regina said

''In Hook's ship I saw it a few days ago'' David said and Emma said to her parents to take care of him and she went to Killian's ship to search for the book. As she got in she noticed his diary that he was writing when he sacrificed himself for Emma , she opened it and read she noticed that the first page was when they were apart for a year and Emma was at New York _'_

 _'I miss her more and more every day and I love her with all my being , I would give anything to see these eyes again to see her beautiful golden hair and to touch her lips on more time although she doesn't look at me for a second, I know that I will never be with her that hurts me the most but I just want to see her...Today Blackbeard told me to make a deal to give Jolly Roger and give me a magic bean to come and find her , i will get it as long as it leads me to her but i won't tell her about it I don't want her to love me only because she feels sorry for me I want her to love me as I am''_

She read while she was crying she turned the pages and found the page that he wrote the other day _''Today I love her more than any day we woke up with the sun in our eyes and the sun was glowing at her hair she was resting in my chest , after that she went with Merlin to find a cure for her darkness she fights with the darkness and that's a reason I love her so much later at the stables I watched her going to my side she said to me to marry her , I had no words the only word I used is the afternoon I was waiting with Merlin for her she was beautiful with her white dress and the glowing in her eyes our vows had been written to our hearts i would die for her if it is for her to live...''_ She couldn't stop crying as she read something important... _''I forgot to give her something her ring but I will give her later when we will finish this search for the compass we will go to the balcony of our room and I will give it to her if she wants to wear it...''_ Emma read earlier when Regina interrupted them he wanted to give her the symbol of their love her ring and he lost the chance. Emma put the diary where it was and took Storybook and went to the hospital of the palace Emma said to everyone to leave them alone in the room.

''Ι hope you will stand me'' Emma said and sat on the bed as she was reading their story _'' As she was looking through the forest she couldn't think anything but her loved ones eyes like the sea when the mystery of the engagement started they knew that someday they would be separated but for now they didn't have reunite anything not Excalibur or something else only their hearts and they knew that they would always lov...''_ Killian touched Emma's hand

''My love please tell me that you can hear me'' Emma said and kissed him suddenly a light magic surrounded the land breaking Emma's dark curse and bring light to the world

''Emma'' Killian said

''Killian'' Emma said and hugged him with tears

''I love you so much don't ever do that to me again i am so sorry not telling earlier you were looking for a way to get to me back then and I was...''Emma said and Killian interrupted her

''You read my diary?''Killian said

''Yes, I am sorry'' Emma said

''Don't this is all about you what was that magic?''Killian said

''The curse is broken'' Emma said

''Emma look'' Killian said and they looked Excalibur had been full again and the names of the saviors were on it.

''We did it'' Emma said Suddenly Merlin and the others came

''The prophesy after all these years is finally fulfilled the saviors did it is whole again'' Merlin said

''Then take it'' Regina said

''No, I can't this sword now belongs to the saviors as a symbol of love and light'' Merlin said and looked Emma and Killian

''Thank you'' Killian said and after that Killian was finally reunited with his real parents and understood what a family is and what is to be a prince the celebration was biggest ever happened in Camelot they danced and celebrated with all their hearts and Arthur regretted doing all that terrible things and promised to be a better man for his son. When Emma went to the balcony and looked the stars he followed her

''I assure you read the last page of my diary'' Killian said

''No, I actually didn't'' Emma said she lied because she wanted that moment to be special

''I forgot to give you this before'' Killian said and gave her a golden ring

''It's yours if you want it of course'' Killian said and Emma nodded ''May I?''Killian said and put the ring on her finger and kissed her

''My father said to me to stay here to help him with the kingdom if you want to stay here too...''Killian said

''I'd love it but i have responsibilities in Storybrook I am the Sheriff and you are the prince ...''Emma said

''I understand and i will go with you'' Killian said

''What you will deny your throne for me?''Emma said

''I will do anything for you because now i love you more than any time ''Killian said

''But we could stay a little longer you know...until the wedding'' Emma said

''As you wish, my love'' He said and kissed her as fireworks were on the sky Merlin had created them and the people of Camelot were shouting'' Long live the saviors, Long live the prince and the princess''.


End file.
